I Wish I Knew
by dreamfightdo
Summary: When Jade learns a secret Beck had kept from her in an...interesting way and promises she won't get invovled, what's she going to do? She doesn't even know. Rated T for abuse and maybe language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, the only good explanation I have is I had an all-day Ghost Whisperer marathon (judge me!) and a laptop. You guys tell me if you want me to continue it after you read it. The fate of this story is in your hands! (That means you should review)**

**Disclaimer: Every time…I don't own Victorious blah blah blah. All rights and characters to Dan blah blah blah.**

Jade walked in to her bedroom to find her cousin lying on her bed throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"You know, Olivia, the least you could do is wait until I'm in my room to pop up uninvited." Jade said unsurprised. To anyone else, she would've looked insane because no one else could actually see Olivia. Now don't go running off like scared little puppies, let me explain.

Olivia was Jade's older cousin that died when jade was thirteen. At this point, you may be wondering how Olivia died. She died of anorexia. Olivia was just never pleased with herself. Her hair, her face, especially her weight. She just never could be skinny enough. Amazingly she never did get that skinny. She died from her heart giving out beforehand. Now I know all of you are all sad for Olivia now. Don't be. She's over it. She sticks around for her favorite baby cousin, Jade.

"Where's the fun in that? I haven't been here in weeks. I missed my baby cousin." Olivia said throwing the ball to Jade. Jade caught the ball and threw it on the chair.

"Fair enough. You've missed a bunch." Jade said sitting on the bed across from her deceased cousin.

"Oh, let me guess. You tortured that Tori chick, hung out with Cat, and had some 'fun' with your boyfriend Beck who knows nothing about me." Olivia said with a smirk. She was always trying to get Jade to tell someone about her ghostly self.

"Yes, yes, and no. I broke up with Beck." Jade said with a half frown.

` "What? How could you do that to him?" Olivia asked shooting up off the bed.

"What do you mean? He was the one being a jerk to me." Jade asked studying her cousin as her face fell from anger to shock.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked. It wasn't to Jade really, it was more to herself trying to put this puzzle together.

"Didn't tell me what? Olivia, are you stalking my ex-boyfriend?" Jade asked ready to slap her. Not that it would do much her being dead and all.

"Well, I'm dead. I don't have much more to do." Olivia defended.

"What didn't he tell me?" Jade persisted.

"If I show you, you have to promise me you won't do anything. It'll get you in big trouble in a lot of ways. Okay?" Olivia said sitting back down in front Jade.

"I don't see why-"

"Jade! Just promise me, okay?" Olivia said, her green eyes hard studying Jade's face.

Jade watched Olivia carefully seeing the pure, unadulterated fear in her eyes. "I promise." She said.

Boy she was going to regret that later. But that's for me to tell you a some other time . Now I hate mysteries myself so instead of keeping you waiting, I'm going to tell you what Olivia's big secret.

See, Beck's family is more or less, screwed up. When Beck was two his actual father left him and his mom and when I say _he_ left them, I mean they ran away in the middle of the night after his mom received an awful beating. Now somehow this jerk, Jeffery, tracked down the Oliver family and Beck's step father – the man who got mauled by a dog, yes – and Beck was the first one he approached because he lived alone in an RV.

Now, Beck being the protective boy he is, refused to let Jeffrey anywhere near his mother and said he would take whatever he had and convinced his father to leave his mother alone. And his father did hold true to this. Almost every night he showed up to Beck's RV drunk as a sailor and would throw a few punches and leave.

One fateful day Jeffrey came pounding at the door as drunk as usual. But this time, he had been – rumor has it – on a date with a girl so many years younger. She had dumped him and left him standing drunk and alone in the parking lot. Let me just tell you, he wasn't happy about it. So the drunken mess he was, he went over to Beck's and just hit him. Fist after fist, kick after kick until Beck was on the floor with bruises layering his stomach.

Now for a fun fact. The day he broke up with Jade was within three days of this beating.

But back to the story at hand.

Olivia stuck out her hand to Jade who simply gave her an odd look. "I'm not getting any deader. Just grab my hand."

Jade did as she was told and in one high speed, dizzying flash they were on Beck's bed rather than her's.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jade asked trying to let herself process that she was, in fact, alive and not dreaming.

"Like I said, I'm dead, I have nothing better to do." Olivia shrugged and leaned back on the bed.

The door to the RV swung open and Beck stomped running a tired hand through his hair. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes themselves looked tired and pained.

Jade shot up from her spot on the bed. "Beck! I know this is weird, but I-" He walked right past her.

"He can't see or hear you. You're like me." Olivia explained to her baffled cousin.

"So you basically just pulled a 'Ghost of Christmas present' on me?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I'd say that about sums it up."

There was another bang as the door to the RV swung open again. A man with Beck's hazel eyes came hobbling into the RV.

"Get over here." The man slurred, drunk as anyone could possibly get on a Thursday night.

"Do we have to do this tonight?" Beck asked. It was a moan or anything, just a simple question.

"We have a deal. Get over here, right now. Or I may go pay someone's mommy a little visit." Beck's eyes turned to fire as he stood up and walked over to the man. He didn't fight back or cuss him out. He just stood there like the punching bag he was.

The first punch was thrown right in Beck's gut causing him to double over in pain and back up a few steps. Jade sprung up and stood between the two of them and she could smell the alcohol on the man's breath. He threw another punch but instead of hitting Jade, it went through her hitting Beck in the chest. Olivia pulled her back to the bed even with Jade's protest.

"You can't do anything. He can't see you or hear you." Olivia said holding her down as the man threw another punch in Beck's direction.

"Take me home." Jade demanded in a soft voice. The truth is she wanted to cry. All she wanted to do is cry for being so stubborn and mean while he was going through this. Mostly, she wanted to cry for him and all the pain he had to suffer from that awful excuse for a human being. But of course, she's Jade West, she doesn't cry.

As soon as they were back in Jade's room she got up off the bed and went straight for her car keys.

"Jade, where are you going?" Olivia called following her.

"Where do you think? To Beck's." Jade replied coolly.

"Jade, we had a deal." Olivia said, closing the bedroom door. "I show you Beck, and you don't tell. What would you do anyway?"

Jade glared at her cousin for a moment but her glare turned into a frown as she realized she had no idea.

"I wish I knew." Was all she could get out.

**So…love it? Hate it? Confused? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Back by popular demand is… THIS STORY** **I wrote three more chapters to this story over vacation, so my disappearance is no longer an issue! **

**Here…is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious…like at all…no joke.**

At this point I feel that even if you have no curiosity toward the subject, I should tell you who I am and what part I play in the big scheme of things.

I'm sure you already know who I am, even though we've never met personally. I'm fate. Yes, as in the person that controls your future. Don't worry though, this story isn't about you, this is about Beck and Jade.

How could you be so cruel to poor Beck? You must be wondering. Well I'm not doing this for my own personal enjoyment, I'm doing it to teach everyone a lesson, because that's really what I'm here for. To teach a lesson. But lesson teacher just doesn't have the same ring as fate.

Now, normally I don't get involved or pay attention to any of my cases, but this tale was just so out of the ordinary that I just couldn't ignore them, let alone forget about them. The way had such a different relationship and the way the whole situation got handled and of course Olivia idiotic plan that got some people in big trouble. Look at me spoiling the ending though. If you want to know all this you'll of course have to read.

But of course, you didn't read this story to hear about me. Let's get back to the story you came here to read.

…

Jade did listen to Olivia and didn't tell Beck she knew about his being beat. The only way she managed not to was avoiding him at all costs. She didn't look at him, didn't talk to him, and didn't watch when he flinched at the pain of his stomach when he missed to textbook Andre tossed him.

She went the whole day wanting to say something to hint at the fact she knew or somehow get him to tell her about the whole situation but she didn't. She refrained from telling him and even avoided conversation until, well, _I_, stepped in.

"Ok, kids, we have an assignment. You have to write a two paged scene of any type, but this time I decided to pick the partners." Sikowitz's said holding up a hand written list. Jade silently hoped that she wouldn't get paired with Tori or Beck.

"Ok, Tori and Andre, Cat and Robbie, Nicki and Jack, Emma and Mary, and finally Jade and Beck." Sikowitz named.

Oh great.

The bell chimed and Beck approached Jade as she tried to gather all her books together and get out of the class.

"Looks like we're partners." Beck said with a crooked smile.

'Yeah, isn't that just great news?" Jade said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Beck said, mock pain in his voice as he put a hand to his chest. She would've punched him in the arm at this point if it wasn't for the fact she had just watched him get punched for real last night.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked noticing something off about her. "You seem…different."

"Oh, just because I'm not swooning over you it makes me weird?" Jade held back a cringe.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." He muttered before walking out of the classroom. Problem is, he didn't tell Jade where they were meeting and he kicked himself for not asking to meet at her house because of…certain things going on in his RV.

He turned around to go tell her when he found her arguing with herself. Now, if you were paying attention before you'll know she's not arguing with herself, she's arguing with Olivia.

"Olivia, I'm in school. If anyone sees me-" Jade tries.

"I came after class! And you could ignore me. I was just making sure you hadn't told him." Olivia says.

"What, you don't trust me?" Jade asks sarcastically shoving one last book in her bag.

"Jade, you know I-"

"Don't even bother. I didn't tell him, but I'm his partner for this project." Jade explains hoping it's enough to please her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! What if he finds out you know? Or better yet, what if you're you and find out 'accidently'?" Olivia asked putting air quotes around accidently.

"Just get out of here, Olivia. I don't want to talk about this." Jade says shooing her away with her hand.

Olivia gives her cousin one last look of distress before leaving. Jade sits on the chair putting her head in her hands and balancing her elbows on her knees.

Cue Beck Oliver. Beck had two options. Question her on who she was talking to or he could pretend he hadn't heard a word of that one sided conversation.

He went with the latter.

Beck knocked on the classroom door and let her turn around before entering the classroom himself.

"Hey, I was just wondering if we could use your house to work on the project." He asked studying her carefully.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fine." She said putting on a fake half smile.

"Ok good." Beck turned around and started to walk out but the remaining image of Jade sitting with her head in her hands and the way she had talked to him this morning haunted him to the point of turning around. "You know, you can talk to me, right? I mean, if you need to."

"Yeah, thanks." Jade said with a slightly more genuine smile.

No I can't. That's what she was really thinking.

"See you tonight?" Beck says giving her a soft smile.

"Yep, see you tonight, and don't be late or I'll make you stand on the porch all night." She threatened.

"I'll be there at seven." He said confidently. That's before Jeffrey shows up, I'll be able to get there no problem. He thought to himself.

And get there he did. Right as the clock struck seven he rang the doorbell. The door opened and Beck was greeted by Jade's little brother who shoved his fist out to Beck. Beck gave the little boy a smile and tapped his fist back and gave him a quick noogie.

"Hey buddy is your sister home?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, she's in her room. I'll get her." The boy walked into the house all of two steps and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Jade! Your boyfriend is here!"

"He isn't my boyfriend you little pest! Go play upstairs." Jade demanded speeding down the stairs.

"Ready to get started?" Beck asked holding up a notebook.

"Sure." Jade said leading him into the living room. Unfortunately Olivia decided to follow them into the room.

"So I was thinking we could be a couple- if that's not to awkward." Beck proposed.

"Beck, we're professionals. I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal. "Jade said as Olivia appeared behind her.

"Okay, good." Beck said with a small smile. Olivia made a gagging noise earning her a glare from Jade. Unfortunate for her, Beck couldn't see who she was glaring at and just saw her turn around and glare.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Beck asked as she turned around to face him as if nothing happened.

"Everything's fine." Jade said shooing her hand.

"Come on, Jade. Just tell him to leave. It's not good that he's here. What if you let it slip?" Olivia whispered in her ear.

"So what do you think we should make our plot about?" Jade asked, ignoring the dead girl in her ear.

"I don't know if this is too dark, but I was thinking having it horror movie kind of life or death and it be the calmer part with the couple development. Is that okay with you?" Beck asked studying her blue eyes with his hazel ones.

"That's so stupid." Olivia commented with a dry laugh.

"That sounds like a great idea." Jade said shooting Olivia a glare.

Beck turned slightly to see what she was glaring at. He saw absolutely nothing. I bet it would be awkward for you to sit there having someone glaring at the air around you, so don't judge Beck for being creeped out.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Fine." Jade replied the gritted teeth. She was fine, just ready to murder a ghost.

"Okay." Beck said timidly still wondering why she was acting so strange.

"So what do you want me to do to keep from spilling the beans?" Olivia asked studying Beck carefully.

"Leaving would be nice." Jade hissed under her breath.

"Not going to happen." Olivia sing-songed back.

"Get out of here." Jade growled.

"No! If you tell him-"

"I won't tell him." Jade said aloud immediately regretting it.

"Won't tell who what?" Beck asked trying to ignore the fact she was talking to her self.

"Beck, I think you should go." Jade said shooting her cousin one last glare before moving towards the door.

"Oh, okay." Beck said, gathering his stuff and moving towards the door feeling confused and a bit hurt.

"Sorry. I just remembered something I was supposed to do." Jade covered up.

"It's fine." Beck told her. It was a lie.

He gave Jade one last smile before she closed the door.

"Good thing we got rid of him, huh?" Olivia stated with a triumphant grin.

"No. It's not. Damnit, Olivia. I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life avoiding Beck! He's my partner on this project and I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not." Jade said before storming upstairs.

She wasn't going to let her dead cousin take over her life. Not over this.

**Remember me saying there might be language? Yeah, there's language.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! This would be chapter two! I wrote this on vacation as well…I don't really like my aunts and uncles.**

**Disclaimer: Hold your breath. I don't own Victorious DUN DUN DUN.**

I see you're back for more of this story. I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one that had almost a magnetic pull to this. Now I want you to try and keep a calm state of mind during this part of the story. It'll be hard, but important.

Jade approached the RV door feeling bad about kicking Beck out of her house the previous night because of Olivia's presence. Not that she was going to apologize that way. The last thing she needed to do was give Beck a reason to think she really _was_ crazy.

She knocked on the door and it immediately swung open revealing Beck wearing an evil glare which he immediately changed into a faint smile when he realized it was Jade. She would've fallen for his coolness if it wasn't for the panic remaining in his eyes.

"Hey, Jade. Did you need something?" Beck asked glancing around outside in search of someone we know all too well. Jeffery.

"Well my script partner would be nice." She said still standing in front of his RV.

"Here?" He asked sounding worried. He glanced down at his phone. Eight-thirty. Jeffery showed up around now. He can't have her anywhere near that lunatic. God knows what sick things he would do to her.

"No Beck, Jupiter. Yes here! Can I come in?" She finally asked after standing in front of his RV for another minute.

"Uh..." No Beck, she can't. "Sure, come on in." Idiot.

Jade walked into to the RV for the first time- visibly -since the breakup and noticed how little it had changed.

"So we've got the plot where the girlfriend and boyfriend are in a life or death situation, and they had just had a fight. We should probably name the characters. " Jade suggested.

"How about Olivia for your character?" Beck asked pulling out the same notebook and pencil from the other night.

"Olivia? Uh, I'm not sure." She said immediately being reminded of her cousin that seemed to never give her a break.

"Why not? It's a really pretty name plus you look like an Olivia." Beck said, still oblivious to the fact Jade had cousin that had died.

Jade cringed at the thought of her being anything like her cousin. "It's just, not my favorite name at the moment."

"Well this is a partner project and I think Olivia is a good idea for a name. Give me one good reason as to why we shouldn't use that name." Beck said crossing his arms over his chest.

Jade racked her brain for some good made up reason. Anything would do over 'my dead cousin is making me keep a secret from you that's eating me alive and I, in no way, want to be associated with the name'. She finally just went with the easiest answer.

"My cousins name was Olivia and she died of anorexia when I was thirteen. The name is still kind of painful to hear." Lie. Let's keep count of the lies. We're up to three now.

"Oh my gosh, Jade. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Beck asked uncrossing his arms and softening his tone.

"I just never really wanted to talk about it. You're actually the first one I told." She said with a simple shrug.

Beck tried to think of something comforting or sweet to say, but he knew Jade would just call him cheesy, so instead he just opened his arms for her. She gave an eye roll but willing let him hug her.

He missed the feel of her. Just having her pressed up against him with her pale skin. The smell of her hair and even her breathing that seemed to follow his rhythmically. It was nice to have her back even if it was just for a split second.

After that lovely split second, there was the sound of the door hitting the side of the RV. Beck turned to come face to face with Jeffery who really did have his eyes. He didn't have his tan, but somewhere under all that disgusting grease he had Beck's hair as well.

Beck cringed slightly as Jeffery let out a laugh at the two of them.

"Who's is this? Your girlfriend?" Jeffery asked stumbling over his feet as he moved closer to the two of them.

Beck instinctively pushed Jade behind him making sure to hold her right hand with his left behind his back.

"No, she's just a friend." Beck said as calmly as he could.

"Well you obviously didn't get my charm with the ladies if this pretty girl is just your friend." He said moving closer to the two of them.

Jade had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying anything about Jeffery or how she knew exactly why he was here.

"Well either way, she's getting a front row seat to your one sided boxing match." Jeffery said taking one last step so he was eye level with Beck.

"Jeffery, don't do this tonight. Not with her here." Beck practically begged pulling Jade closer into his back.

"On the contrary, Beck. I don't think she'll mind." Jeffery said with an evil, yellow toothed grin. "Will you sweetie pie?"

"Don't ever call me that." Jade spat in his direction. Beck squeezed her hand as a warning and, for once, she listened to him. Everything she said to this idiot was just going to hurt Beck and that's the last thing she wanted.

"Oh, she's sassy. Those type are the most fun in bed." Jeffery said with a smirk in Jade's direction.

"Your deal is with me, not her." Beck said putting his hand on Jade's arm with his other hand.

"You're a kill joy. You get that from your mother." Jeffery said crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Let's get this over with." Beck said leading Jade over to the couch. Before he went back to face Jeffery's wrath, he whispered into her ear," No matter what happens, you don't do or say anything. Do you understand?"

She nodded trying her best to look scared and confused considering she already knew what was coming.

Alright Jeffery. Give me your worst." Beck said standing in front of him like the day Olivia had brought her.

"Gladly." He replied balling his fists.

He threw the first punch and it made contact with Beck's right eye leaving a darkening bruise under it. No longer than two seconds after the punch Jeffery kicked him square in the shin causing him to lose his balance but he managed to stay standing. Unfortunately, that didn't please Jeffery. He kicked again only this time much harder missing his shin and hitting his knee instead. Beck did fall on this kick.

"You're getting so much weaker lately." Jeffery said with a sick grin. "It's a shame really. It was so much more fun when you weren't as easy to beat up."

He threw a kick right into Beck's rib cage causing him to wince in pain. Another kick. In the stomach causing the bruise already there to grow. Another kick. On his arm that left a stinging sensation. And one last kick. On the chest where a bruise began to form almost immediately.

"I'm done with you." Jeffery spat winking at Jade before he left. As soon as the door closed. Jade moved kneeled by Beck.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" She said looking at his eye which was black and swollen.

Beck pushed her hand away. "What do you think? I just got beat up by my idiot father."

Beck pushed himself up off the floor and went for the freezer to get an ice pack.

"Wait that was your father?" Jade asks trying to help him with the ice pack. He just kept pushing her hands away.

"My father, as in, half the reason I exist." Beck snapped.

She had never seen him this angry. Ever. It was honestly a bit of a frightening experience.

"Chill, Beck. I just want to help." She said putting her hand on his arm, reaching for the ice pack one last time. Instead of allowing her to help, or even just pushing away her hands, he pushed her down.

Don't bother re-reading that. You read it right. Beck Oliver pushed Jade West down.

Jade fell on the red carpet with a thud. She stared up at him, her eyes filled with disbelief and hurt.

Beck processed what he had just done and immediately wanted to do nothing more than take it back.

"Jade, I didn't mean-" She didn't even let him finish. She simply got up and walked out of the RV making sure to slam the door nosily behind her.

What had he done? All she wanted to do was help him. She could have too, if he hadn't been such a hot head and taken his father's way out and pushed her. Worst of all, now she knew about his problem and was going to be a part of it. That's the last thing he wanted.

That, of course, would only be if she would be able to forgive him.

At this point, she wanted him to die. How could he do that to her? All she wanted to do was help him, but he had pushed her down. That wasn't like Beck. He never ever got aggressive with anybody. It was his stupid father's fault. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have ever happened. He'd still be safe, and unharmed, and hers.

Overall, we can come to the conclusion that this is Beck's father's fault.

I'm going to assume you know why I told you to keep a level head during this part of the story. I know, you may hate Beck, but it really isn't his fault. He was around his father and just got one of the worst beatings since his father started abusing him. He was angry and honestly blinded by fear. Fear for Jade, fear for life, and fear for his family. You can understand that, can't you?

If not, I promise, you will.

**Don't kill me! I wrote this before I saw the new Bade video and I was in a bad mood…and it gets worse, but don't kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like I should tell you more about the background of some of this story, so here it goes.

Let's start with Beck and Jeffery's relationship if you can even call it that. As you know, Jeffrey is Beck's father and they had gotten away in time to survive. You can imagine Beck's surprise when he saw his father standing outside his RV.

"How the hell did you find me?" He questioned.

"Unfortunate for you, I remembered your name and you were on a very popular TV show called Mack Murphy Show and it wasn't too hard to follow you home from school." Jeffery explained sporting his devilish grin the whole story.

"What do you want?" Beck asked unamused by his story.

"I want to go back to our old life of you, me, and your mother." He said with mock desperation.

"In your dreams." Beck spat.

Smack. Jeffery's hand made contact with Beck's face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"Don't talk to your father like that." Jeffery growled.

"You're not my father." Smack.

"I'm sure your DNA disagrees." Jeffery said with a smirk.

"Now where's your mother. We have unfinished business." Jeffery asked turning to go to the house.

He can't get her again. Don't let him get her. "Wait."

Jeffery turned back to face him.

"Yes." He sing-songed.

"Leave her alone. She's had her fair share. Just...use me." Beck said.

"So you're going to take a beating to protect your stupid mother?" Jeffery asked confirming the obvious.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Beck said standing up straight, looking the sick man standing in front of him in the eye.

Jeffery let out a laugh as if someone had just told the funniest joke in the world. Beck grimaced at the enjoyment of the thought of causing someone pain.

"Well then, I guess you got your mother's sense of caring." The man said with his yellow toothed grin.

"If I let you do this, you have to promise to stay away from my Mom. You're not allowed to touch her." Beck said studying his familiar hazel eyes carefully.

"You have a deal, my boy." Jeffery said shaking Beck's hand.

And that's how that went.

But that's in the past, let's bring this story back to the present.

Jeffery stormed into the RV the next night and gave Beck a spiteful smirk. "What? Your girlfriend didn't want to come to the show?"

"Maybe you scared her off." Beck snapped back.

Jeffery smacked him once again, but this time, something in Beck just snapped.

Beck stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and punched Jeffery right in the face. Jeffery stumbled backwards a few steps from the force of the punch and his drunkenness.

When he finally regained his balance, he picked up the nearest bottle- which just happened to be a glass root beer bottle -and hit Beck over the head with it.

The glass shattered by the force of the blow and landed in a halo around Beck, who had a trickle of blood sliding down the side of his face.

"Never ever do that again." Jeffery growled. An evil little grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he formed an idea. "I would _hate_ to see something happen to your mother. Or worse that pretty little 'friend' of yours."

"Don't you dare-" Beck started but was quickly cut off by the sick Jeffery.

"Don't _you_ dare do that again if you want either of them- and yourself -to see the light of day." Jeffery warned.

He stormed out of the RV leaving Beck surrounded by glass and bleeding.

...

Jade still hadn't spoken a word to Beck or forgiven Olivia. She just couldn't bring herself to do either of those things- no matter what the circumstance was.

She watched Beck walk into school that morning, immediately noticing the cut at his hair line. She knew it was Jeffery that did it to him and, I promise you, it made her angry.

She wanted to go to him. To see if he was okay. To be with him because she hated seeing him like this. So hurt and angry. But she wasn't going to. Not after what he did to her and because of her deal with Olivia. She knew it would make her life a living hell. Especially since she had no idea Jade was over there when Jeffery came knocking at the door.

Jade watched Beck get the rest of his books out of his locker and Saw him steal a glance at her without so much as a grin.

She walks into Sikowitz's class to see him sulking in the back of the classroom, which is abnormal even for him. At this point, her curiosity started to get the better of her and she wanted to sit down next to him and ask him about what happened. Just as she turned to head towards him, Olivia's voice rang in the back of her mind "It'll get you in big trouble". She moved back to the front of the class room. As far away from her distraction as possible.

Jade's fascination with Beck wasn't one sided. Beck was watching her just as carefully as she was watching him.

He walked into school feeling miserable from the night before. On top of being hit with a glass bottle, he couldn't sleep the next night because of his panic for both his mom and Jade. What if he does something? Did he do something? I should call Jade. No, I can't. She's not speaking to me, because I was an aggressive idiot and pushed her down.

When he finally did get to school, he could feel her blue eyes burning into him while he collected books from his locker. Did she see the cut? Did she know? Why the hell am I asking so many questions? This is everything that ran through Beck's mind as he tried to remember what books he needed.

When he finally got all the books he stole a glance at Jade who didn't take her eyes off him. He didn't smile at her or try and reach out to her in anyway. He just turned and walked towards Sikowitz's class.

He found a seat in the back of the class and slid down in the chair, his head still throbbing in pain from the beating he had revived from the night before. He watched Jade walk into the classroom, but went back to studying the carpet. He could have sworn he saw her move towards him but when he glanced up he saw her walking toward the front of the classroom and his heart sank.

His one saving grace in the hell he was living was Jade. And now he chased her off _and_ put her in danger. Well his life just sucks. Do you feel bad for him? Or do you forgive him? Probably not, but you will. I'll make sure of it.

Let's start now.

"Jade." Beck called as she tromped out of the classroom. She whipped around to glare at him. He winced slightly from both her quick turn and glare. She felt a pang of regret for scaring him like that but kept her glare steady.

"What?" She snapped.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to do that. I was just angry and in pain and I shouldn't have pushed you, but I would take it back in a heartbeat." Beck pleaded with her.

She wanted to forgive him and hug him and kiss him and try and comfort him in any way possible. "Beck, if you're going to be this aggressive and awful because of your father, I don't want to be around you." Hide the grimace.

Beck's face faltered slightly. "I understand." No he doesn't. "I really am sorry."

"I know." Jade practically whispered refusing to make eye contact with Beck at all costs.

They both turned away from each other both of their eyes welling with tears. Jade wiped her eyes and walked as fast as she could out of the crowded hallways and found her way to the janitor's closet and just let go and cried. Beck on the other hand found an empty classroom and cried a bit too. He banged his fist against a desk in frustration. It didn't matter if Jade didn't say anything about knowing or Beck trying not to drag her into this. Both of their lives were becoming a living hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T KILL ME. I know I went poof, but I'm really busy with school work (AP classes) and cleaning and RPing. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm hoping you still enjoy it! Read away.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not feeling creative, so I don't own Victorious.**

Jade walked up to Beck's RV, hesitating every step of the way. She still loved him, and it had killed her saying she didn't want anything to do with him. Lucky for her, she had the project as an excuse to see him again. It's really not that lucky, but you'll see why in a minuet.

Jade knocked on the door of the RV which swung open on its own. She curiously walked into the make shift house and looked around the empty space nervously. She wouldn't normally be nervous about being alone in his RV, but certain people made it a bit more scary now.

And now for the unlucky part.

Jeffery stumbled into the RV seeing Jade. A devilish grin played on his lips as he watched her turn around knowing the things he could do with his dumb ass son not being around.

"Well, well, well? If it isn't the little girlfriend." He teased stumbling closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Jade hissed shrugging his hand away.

"Oh, come on now. At least Beck doesn't put up a fight." He said rolling his eyes.

Jade cringed slightly. "You're just lucky I haven't called the cops...yet." She smirked at the lunatic.

Jeffery shot her a bone chilling glare pushing her on the ground. He kneeled down next to her, pulling a pocket knife out. "You won't tell the cops, because I'll know it's you and I'll make you watch me kill /him/ and then kill you." He threatened. Jeffery took the tip of the knife and ran it down her bare arm with just enough pressure to break skin. He smirked down at her before exiting the RV.

That pisses even me off.

Now, let me just tell you right now, no one wants to walk into their home and see their ex-girlfriend sitting petrified on the ground clinging to her bleeding arm. Beck is no exception.

Beck walked into his RV expecting Jeffery to be there with the door wide open like it was. You can imagine his surprise when he saw Jade.

"Jade?" he questioned.

She stayed silent, staring off into space.

"Was he here?"

Silence.

"Did he hurt you?"

Silence.

He kneeled down next to her. "Jade, answer me."

She stayed silent.

"Answer me." He demanded again.

Jade moved her hand from her arm that had Jeffery's mark.

Beck growled and cursed under his breath. "I'm going to kill him." He said. "Did he doing anything else to you?"

Jade looked up at him. "He pushed me." She said bringing the room to an erie silence.

Here's what you expect. A cheesy apology that you could get out of a romance novel. But this isn't a cheesy romance novel, is it?

Beck hung his head knowing that's exactly what he had done to her. He looked back up at her. "Don't you want anything for that?" He asked pointing to her arm.

Jade glared at him. "I'll take care of it."

Jade stood up from the ground making her way out the door. As the RV door swung open, Beck pulled her back in.

Here's your not so cheesy apology.

"God dammit, I love you." He said crashing his lips against hers without a second thought.

Jade responded to the kiss immediately, tugging at his lower lip, still smiling into the kiss. She threw her legs around his waist as he pulled the RV door shut. He made his way over to the bed, laying her down as he hovered over her, using his forearms to support his weight.

Jade pulled away from the kiss. "Hey, Beck?"

"Mmh?" He questioned kissing her neck, lightly.

"I love you too." She said, pushing him off balance so he fell on the bed next to her. They stayed silent for what seemed like forever. "He said if I said anything he would kill you and make me watch."

"What?" Beck questioned shifting so he was looking at Jade.

"He said he was going to kill you and then me if I called the cops." Jade repeated, still watching the ceiling.

If you could actually do stuff to people with your mind, Jeffery would've been a pile of dust right about now. Shame that's not how it works.

"I'm not going to let him touch you. Not again." Beck promised her.

Jade rolled her eyes shifting as well so she was looking directly into his hazel eyes. "It's not me I'm worried about. I don't want him to hurt you worse than he already has."

There are multiple opinions on Jade West. I'm not going to name them all, but I am going to tell you the honest truth about Jade West.

Jade is in all honesty a hurt girl with a tough outer shell. She isn't insecure and wasn't beat or anything, but she was hurt when she saw her parents fall out of love and when her was broken over and over, so all her clingy moments and jealousy is just the haunting fear of heart break taken a different way.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't want you to get involved." Beck told her.

Jade just scoffed at him. "Beck, if you didn't want me to get involved, you shouldn't have let me into your RV that night. I've been involved since that night."

Beck sighed in both defeat and relief. As worried as he was about Jade, it was nice to have someone there. Someone to talk to about the whole thing.

"Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise." It was empty. She knew she couldn't control what happened, but she knew it would put him at ease.

Now I hope you haven't forgotten our bitchy neighborhood ghost. If you can recall, Olivia wanted Jade to stay out of all of this, and now Jade was sucked in too deep to get out even if she wanted to. Now do be to mad at Olivia. She's just as worried about Jade as Beck is, but she's dead.

Olivia appeared that night in front of Jade. She didn't look angry, or upset. She didn't say a word. She just sat there, her eyebrows raised.

Jade watched her cousin and looked down at a sleeping Beck. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Olivia sighed slightly, hanging her head. She didn't look at her cousin, saying anything to stop her or wish her luck, but she left.

Olivia wasn't going to watch her cousin die. She couldn't stand it.

**SO! If you guys want, you can leave me questions. Whether it be about my writing, the story, or me! I'll answer them at the end of my next chapter. So, honesty hour! Ask me stuff and answer the reasonable stuff!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I've been gone, but I'm sad that Victorious is ending and I just got to the point where I can watch the episodes without getting really sad, but all sadness aside, here is chapter 6! And to make up for all this sadness, I'm going to have FLUFF in my next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victotious in all it's glory, sadly...**

Now as much as you despise him, I feel it's only fair you hear Jeffery's backstory. Yes, he is a horrible person but like everyone else he has a reason and a right to have it heard.

Jeffery grew up, watching his father hit his mother and suffering it himself when she was too incapable of taking another hit. Then when he got a job, it was under his father's hand. He was hit and smacked around every time he did something wrong.

Somewhere along the way, he learned that it was okay to hit people too. That's when he met Beck's mother. He loved her, but she was just so bad behaved sometimes. Finally, he broke through to her and was soon just able to use her as the drunk punching bag he needed after work.

When she left him, and took Beck, he lost it. Jeffery was throwing things. Glass was shattering, things were hitting the ground, but one item in particular survived it. Beck's little teddy bear. Jeffery saved that bear, not at of love, but out of spite. He knew if he kept the bear, he'd remember the woman who left him to suffer alone, and he'd find her again. And he swore when he did that he would make up for all the pain he suffered with her gon

t sounds sick, and it is, but it's a very reasonable purpose.

One night, Jeffery was watching the Mack Murphy show per usual when a very familiar name was mentioned. Beck Oliver. Jeffery's eyes grew wide as he remembered.

He swung the door of Beck's old room open and sitting there on the mattress of his bed was the teddy bear. He smiled to himself realizing he had done the impossible after fifteen years. He had found his son and wife again.

Now since you know the story of Beck and Jeffery's first meeting since he was two, I'll spare you those details and skip straight to the present.

"That stupid girl of his keeps popping up everywhere." Jeffery complained to his buddies, taking another swig of beer. He always went straight to the bar down the street.

"Why don't you just kill her?" One of his friends suggested signaling for another round. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier to get that boys of yours too?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it also give him a motive to kill me or call the cops." He explained, taking another beer. "Without that perfect little bitch of his around, he doesn't care what happens to him."

He sat deep in thought on the topic. If Jade was simply taken from him, and kept unharmed until Jeffery could figure something out, then Beck wouldn't call the cops out of fear for the girl. "Gentlemen, I have a plan." Jeffery said standing proudly as if he had found the cure to the common cold. "Who's sober enough to drive me home?" He yelled out.

A girl with an obvious fake tan and poorly died blonde hair stood up. "I can." She said smoothing her skirt that's length did nothing to help women's rights.

"Well alright then." Jeffery said with a devilish smirk, scanning over her with his eyes. As they walked out of the bar, Jeffery scowled in the direction of Beck's RV. "Soon pretty boy. Soon." He mumbled under his breath.

Now, I'm going to make things interesting. I'm going to tell you what happens to Jade, but I won't tell you how, when, or if she gets rescued. That is the only stuff that will be left a mystery.

Jade is going to get kidnapped and it is going to tear Beck apart. He's going to be a nervous wreck and he'll have to be the one to break it to everyone else.

Olivia is going to suffer. Her baby cousin who she had done everything to protect, was going to be kidnaped by some physcopath that's actions are going to be left a mystery as well.

I think the people who will suffer worst of all, is you. You know it's coming, but there is simply nothing you can do but watch it all happen. It's not a fun job, but it needs to be done.

And the answers to the questions as promised!

**Do you know when the next VicTORIous is airing? I wish I did...but at the same time I want them to air slower so we have longer to enjoy them.**

**I only half-understand why Jeffery keeps beating up Beck. Couldn't he have stopped at one? Here's hoping this chapter helped answer the question! **

If you had a giraffe that was purple, ate cupcakes and danced, what would you call it? Haha, umm, Bob!


End file.
